Our Little Vacation
by Anin11492
Summary: What happens when a group of vampires and a human go to Las Vegas? A place with gambling, rollar coasters, and clubs? Not good a summeries, better than it sound! R
1. Vacation

Summary: What happens when a family of vampires and a human go to Las Vegas

**Summary: What happens when a family of vampires and a human go to Las Vegas? A place with gambling, roller coasters, and clubs? Chaos with a lot of fun. **

**Bella's POV**

I drove down the long driveway that led to the Cullen household. Alice planned a vacation for all of us to Las Vegas, apparently it's a much needed one. Alice of course was able to convince Charlie that we were going camping, and that Carlisle and Esme will be there for supervision. I was now in front of the familiar, big, white house, I cut the engine to my loud truck. At once Edward was at my door holding it open for me. "Ready for some fun?" He asked while he grabbed my 2 bags from the passengers seat.

"Sure, but I was wondering, how are you gonna go outside during the day? I mean I heard it's pretty sunny in Las Vegas."

I thought about the way his skin sparkled in the sun, like a million diamonds, he was so beautiful.

He chuckled, "We have our ways, and besides, Alice said there will be some very rare thunderstorms. It will be hot, and humid, but at least cloudy enough that we can go outside."

Just then Alice and Jasper came outside, Alice was holding one small bag and behind her Jasper held, on his back, a huge suitcase, then after Jasper came Carlisle with another big suitcase. "Is that all of Alice's things?" I asked Edward curiously. "Yep, let's just say, she never packs light."

Amazingly they were able to fit both Alice's and Jasper's things in the yellow porche. Edward easily put my 2 bags with his 1 in the back of the Volvo with no problem. We went inside because apparently Rosalie wasn't done packing yet. Edward and I sat on the couch in the living room, patiently waiting. Then Esme walked in, "You kids will be on your best behaviors right?" She asked us.

"Of course we will, there is no reason to worry about us, if anyone the ones you should worry about is Rosalie and Emmet." Edward said with a chuckle. Then Rosalie and Emmet came down the stairs with the same amount of suitcases as Alice had. "I guess I didn't get the pack-everything-you-own-memo." I muttered and Edward laughed.

Alice came in the door now "Ok I think we're ready to go now." With that everyone went to their cars. Edward and I of course took his Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep, and Alice and Jasper took the Porche. Once we were all in our cars, Carlisle yelled to us, "Be good children!" and all in unison they all yelled, "We will." I sat comfortably in the passengers seat trying not to worry about how fast Edward was driving. Soon enough we were on the freeway, on the way to Las Vegas, with a bunch of vampires. This should be interesting.

**Well there is the 1****st**** chapter, I know it's kinda short, buts its just a tester. I promise it will get better! Please review!**


	2. Radio Stations

Well here is chapter 2 of Our Little Vacation

**Well here is chapter 2 of Our Little Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I'm only writing this once for the whole story!**

**Bella's POV**

We were on the road; I watched the trees fly by us. It was quite in the car but I didn't really seem to mind. Then Edward spoke.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Nothing really just watching the road." I replied with a sleepish smile. Edward smiled back.

"Why don't we listen to some music?" I asked so that there wasn't silence anymore. Edward put in a cd, it was Debussy.

"Edward, I like this music and all, but I don't feel like listening to it right now. Can we just listen to the radio?" I wasn't really in the mood for classical music right now; I wanted to hear something different. Also I had never seen Edward listen to anything else; I wanted to see his reaction to other music. He smiled at me and turned to the radio.

"You can choose a station Bella I don't really care."

I went through the different stations; I couldn't seem to find anything I liked. Finally I just stopped at a station that sounded ok, I kinda knew the song that was playing, I knew that a lot of kids at school liked it.

"_Let's pack up and move to California,  
She's got lots of friends out there,  
We'll never get bored cause we can go boardin',  
Let's let the sunshine take us there,"_

This song irritated me, and by the look on Edward's face it bugged him too. This song was just too, ehhhhh. I flipped through the stations and stopped at another song that seem harmless.

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye_

Yet again this was not a good song. What's wrong with radio stations these days?! I tried yet again and if I didn't find anything I would Edward play his music. I stopped at song that seemed to just be starting; I hope it's a good one.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  


Wow, this is a really good song, I like it. It kinda reminds me of Edward and me.

_  
I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  


Whoa, this song really does describe our relationship. I wonder what Edward thinks. I looked at his beautiful face; it looked as if he were listening to the lyrics just as much as I was.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

I looked at Edward again to see his reaction; I saw a small smile on his face. Then he turned to look at me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, I was about to start hyperventilate at his beauty, but I controlled myself.__

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

I looked at my Edward again and he looked at me, I stared deeply into his golden eyes. Then he said to me.

"I love you, my sweet Bella, I love you for eternity."

"I love you too." Was all I could manage to get out, he was dazzling me again. Then his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller id and answered.

"Yes, Alice. Hmmmm sounds interesting. I'm in. Yeah I got it bye." He hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked curious.

"Well it seems we are racing now to Vegas."

"What do mean racing?" My eyes narrowed.

"Well winner gets to choose what hotel we stay in and loser has to pay." He smiled obviously he liked the idea of a race.

"Is that all were racing for or is there more?" He looked as it there was something else.

"Well kinda, you see winner gets to pick what room you get too."

"Oh, well I hope we win." I didn't think the consequences were too bad if we lost. I mean Edward had money and he could easily pay for the rooms, so I didn't really care who won. I looked out the window and noticed that we were going very fast, much faster than before.

"You want to win this race don't you?" I said to him

"Maybe."

**Well there you go Chapter 2!**

**Songs I used: "California"-Hawk Nelson, "Makes Me Wonder"-Maroon 5, "Hero/Heroine"-Boys Like Girls.**


	3. Pit Stops

Disclaimer: I own nothing tear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Bella's POV**

I felt he Volvo accelerate underneath me. I turned to look at Edward, he looked determined. I looked out the window and saw us pass Rosalie's BMW. Edward seemed pleased, but he still had that look on his face. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Emmett." He said into his phone.

"Guess what, at the next exit there is a museum of the world's biggest things. You know stuff like the world's biggest ball of yarn. It really is a once in a lifetime chance. Sure that's fine, uh-huh, okay, goodbye."

"World's biggest ball of yarn?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Emmett has a thing for balls of yarn. What kind of brother would I be it I didn't tell him about this?" He said innocently. I didn't want to know about Emmett's obsession with balls of yarn, but Edward is acting too innocent.

"And this has nothing to do with us winning the race?" I knew he was just trying to side track them so we could win.

"Well if this happens to put us ahead in the race well…." He trailed off.

"Unbelievable." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You know you might be able to out run Rosalie's BMW, but there is no way you can beat Alice's Turbo 911 Porsche. No offense to your Volvo." His eyes remained on the road as he thought about what I said. His expression looked a little irritated. Then he pulled out his phone again.

"Alice, guess what, well there is a huge shoe sale going on at the mall at the next exit and, oh okay. Bye." He smiled at me. Then ahead of us I saw a yellow Porsche get off the freeway.

"You are such a cheater!"

He looked at me amused, "Well looks like we're winning so far."

I sighed and slid into my seat. I looked out the window. We were no longer around the green surroundings of Washington, there was a lot more brown here.

"How long do you think we could outrun Alice?"

"Well if we don't make pit stops, we should win, I have enough gas."

"So no 'snack stops'" I asked jokingly.

"Well I have stiff for you here so I would say no 'snack stops'"

I laughed at his response, he was so serious. Then it hit me.

"Uh-oh" I said.

"What's wrong?" He said his face serious.

"Could you get off at the next exit, I need a human minute."

His eyes narrowed, "Define human minute."

I was shocked; he never questioned things like this.

"I kinda need to pee." I blushed.

"Aww, Bella, can't you hold it? We're almost there."

Once again I was shocked but then I was angry. I needed to pee and I needed to pee now. I could care less about the race.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU BETTER GET OFF AT THIS EXIT RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT SEVERYL!!" I yelled so loud my throat hurt. We almost missed the exit but Edward swerved so we barely made it. I looked at him his expression was a mix between shock and fear.

We pulled into a gas station. I got out and went inside the store. I went to the back where the bathrooms were. Before I went in I saw Edward looking through the small aisles. The bathroom was small, it only had two stalls. After I finished my business I took my time washing my hands. After drying my hands perfectly, I turned to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess; I grabbed a hair tie from my pocket and put it in a high ponytail. Then I looked over myself once more before I walked out of the restroom.

Edward was standing against the wall waiting for me, his expression was unreadable. We walked back to the Volvo in silence. He was still quite until we got on the freeway.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that, and it was inexcusable." His eyes full of apologies. I never could stay mad at Edward for very long.

"Can you forgive me Bella?" He said with his puppy dog eyes. How could you say no to that face?

"Yes, Edward you're forgiven." He smiled and kissed my hand. Then I was brave enough to ask.

"Are we still winning?"

"Does it matter?"

"No not really." I knew we were no longer winning. But Edward seemed fine with that, and so was I.

"Look do you see those buildings over there?" He pointed to a group of tall buildings.

"Yes."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said,

"Vegas."

**Well there you go, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. An:Important!

Hey guys, this is an important message from me

Hey guys, this is an important message from me. Obviously this isn't an update, sorry! But I will be updating soon!I've got tons of ideas. As of right now, my computer isn't working well, and I'm writing from a friend's computer. I'm getting a new laptop in late October/ early November. So please bear with me! As soon as I get it going I will be updating regularly, I'm talking every two days. Thanks for your support!

-Anin11492


End file.
